Tease
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Remake of the shower scene, the way if was meant to be. M to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** **Well what'd you know, I still don't own anything... go figure. **

**A/N: This is a prompt I got on tumblr, enjoy.**

Your eyes widen as the shrill sound of metal against metal woke alerted you to the presence behind you, and you spin around so quickly, you scrape your foot on the floor.

"You can sing!" comes the angelic voice belonging to the girl who has now invaded your shower space. You recognise her faintly, the Bellas girl? Yeah, that's it, you recognise those bright blue eyes almost instantly. She wears her hair pinned up, and, like you, is completely naked.

When this dawns on you, you desperately try to cover yourself by pulling the curtain shut again and yelling at her, but she isn't fazed in the least, and quickly pulls it open again, exposing you. "How high does your belt go?"

"My what? Oh my god…" She shuts the steady stream of water, leaving you and her, in the almost uncomfortable silence. Well, she keeps talking, but you barely take it in. Because you've gotten distracted. Because, as mentioned above, she is _completely naked_. And completely _perfect_.

Her toned body tells of hours of exercise, with strong arms and legs and abs you can barely tear your eyes away from. When you do, they don't really get much higher. Nowhere near her face anyway.

"-I could hold it in like, one hand," the redhead's excited movements knock your shampoo out of its holder and to the floor. "Opps," her voice is high-pitched, but not as grating on your nerves as you would think.

Without thinking, you bend down to retrieve your shampoo, only to get an eyeful of something _lower_ than her abs, and you feel a blush begin to colour your cheeks. You feel something burn deep down inside you, and you're breathing fights to slow down and speed up all at once.

You know what's going on here, you're not inexperienced about this kind of thing, but you don't even know this girl. Then again, when someone barges into your shower like that, you've already passed that whole 'acquaintance' stage of a relationship anyway. But still, you blush harder and turn away from her, baring your back to her instead.

"Seriously, I am nude," you say, and the awkwardness in your voice almost makes you wince. She doesn't seem to care though, and only seems to move closer. You can feel the heat of her body, when did she get that close? Your breath hitches, and she notices.

Still smiling, she catches your eye over her shoulder. "I'm sure there's some way I can convince you to join the Bellas," she whispers, as if someone could overhear, though the two of you are alone. Wait, she wants you to join her singing group? Somehow, you really don't care what she wants; you just need her to keep breathing on your neck like that.

She's way to close to you now, and you can nearly feel her hands brush your back, but that could be your imagination. You don't want it to be. Wait, _what?_

You're not that person, who lies to themselves about what they're physically feeling, and you keep it that way, so brush off any negative thoughts. "I'm Chloe, by the way," she breathes on your skin, sending a shiver you fight not to show.

"Beca," you murmur back, meeting her eyes for the first time in a while. She's not meeting yours and you blush harder.

The newly dubbed Chloe's eyes are almost shut, leaving it up to the imagination as to where she is really looking, but it's defiantly not your face. Now you're not breathing, you're transfixed watching her look you over. Does she know you're watching her? Maybe. But she doesn't care if she does. And that does nothing but force you to clench your teeth.

It does make you a lot more aware of your current state of undress and you cross your legs a little to hide it, and she looks up to finally meet your dark blue eyes with her own lighter ones. But you can barely notice the colour, her pupils are so dilated. You wonder if your own are the same, giving you away.

A small part of you takes comfort that she is feeling the same way you are, but the slightly more in primal section just tell you to move closer, to spin around and let her push you back against the shower wall. A small tingle of arousal tremors through you at the thought. Well, not small…

She sends you a smile, and your legs feel weak. There's something in that smile, that pervy smile, which makes you desperate to feel her against you, feel her naked skin brush yours. You smile back, and she takes this as an invitation to take that one step closer, so there is barely an inch separating your bodies.

For the first time since she joined you in the shower, Chloe seems a little nervous, and you can't help but find it cute. But the redhead isn't letting her own fears get in the way, and rests her hands carefully on your hips, letting you get used to it before looking at you in the eyes again to make sure she's doing the right thing.

The she's leaning forwards and you feel her chest against yours, forcing a gasp from your throat. That little smirk-like smile lights up her faces again before she kisses you, her lips soft and light against your own, barely there. She's waiting for you to confirm that this is okay, and you do, pressing back against Chloe's warm body, your hands winding around her neck resting on her shoulders.

You're timid, but you can't say the same about your shower partner. Chloe does just as you imagined she would, and slowly pushes you towards the cold tile wall, her hands wandering up your sides as she breaks the kiss to lick her lips before going back for more. You open your mouth for her this time, and you feel her smile.

Finally, all nerves you felt, everything that makes you conscious of her, fades, and you kiss her deeper, pulling Chloe closer to you by her nape. Her entire body is melded against yours now, and you can't help but think about how good it feels. Her hands wander your front, massaging your breasts and earning moans.

Your lips leave hers so you can regain your breath, and she moves down to your pulse point, biting and nipping at the sensitive flesh there, her tongue darting out to sooth the sudden pain. Your chest is heaving against her as her hands begin to roam lower and you groan when she pauses just above where you need her so desperately. In fact, she seems to stop everything.

"That's hot." You freeze at the voice, fear filling your stomach and you tilt your head towards the shower curtain. Standing there, is a boy, around Chloe's age watching the two of you. He's naked too.

Chloe body is shielding yours and you're grateful but still so embarrassed. The redhead is glaring at the intruder, but he takes no heed of her anger, instead staring at their bodies.

Chloe's eyes glance back to you. "We'll continue this later" she whispers, before pushing off you and pulling the curtain shut, hiding your body from the boy's and storming away. You hear the boy's footsteps follow her and you feel something akin to anger inside of you, but brush it off, your stomach heaving and you core begging for attention

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this, sorry I led you on ;) Drop me a review**

**-S**


End file.
